This invention relates to electronic monitoring and tracking of persons. More particularly, it refers to a miniature tracking device attached to an offender""s belt communicating with a body-worn transmitter, the miniature tracking device alerting the offender of violations and displaying messages from a probation officer when connected to a docking station.
The capacity of probation officers to keep close track of offenders under house arrest was enhanced by the invention set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,757. The system described in this patent provided for the use of a global positioning system (GPS) to determine the position of a portable tracking apparatus adapted to communicate with an offender""s body-worn device. The portable tracking apparatus communicates with a central data base or monitoring station and sends and receives wireless signals from the offender""s body-worn device. The portable tracking device warns the offenders if he deviates from a programmed circle of travel, the central data base being able to provide warnings to a potential victim if the subject offender violates a zone of protection. While this system works well, a need has arisen for a simple house arrest system that in addition to tracking, can be provided to law enforcement agencies at a reduced cost.
The present invention is a system solving this need by providing a miniature tracking device that can be removably clipped to an offender""s belt when outside the home and communicates directly with an offender""s permanent ankle bracelet. The invention is a complete house arrest system which ensures that offenders are within the confines of their home for a pre-defined scheduled period, but provides simplified GPS tracking while outside the home. A docking station with land line communication receives the miniature tracking device and is located in the offender""s home. The docking station is used to recharge the miniature tracking device and transmit to a central data or monitoring station all location history information, violation information and house arrest status.